The present invention relates generally to the field of electronics, such as industrial automation, computing, network and communication devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for electrically terminating devices using an assembly of wedge-shaped insulation displacement members, which are configured to pierce insulation and contact internal conductors.
Electrical devices are often inserted into electrical systems or networks in temporary or permanent configurations, which may require maintenance, replacement, swapping and other routine servicing. This routine servicing may require detachment and reattachment of the electrical device to the electrical system or network. Unfortunately, conventional wiring techniques typically involve fixed or single-use connection mechanisms, which are not particularly well suited for routine servicing or swapping of electrical devices within the electrical systems. For example, servicing or reconfiguration of the electrical system may require detachment and reattachment of a relay, a contactor, a push button, a terminal block or various other electrical devices.
Accordingly, there is a present need for an improved technique for wiring to electrical devices, such as relays, contactors, pushbuttons, and terminal blocks. There is a particular need for a quick and efficient wiring technique, which facilitates connectivity to a plurality of devices without rewiring of each device.
The present invention provides a novel technique for electrically wiring devices, such as industrial automation, computing, network and communication devices and various systems of such devices. The technique arranges a plurality of insulation displacement members in wedge-shaped configurations for piercing an insulation layer and electrically contacting a conductor of an insulated electrical wire assembly. The insulation displacement members may be disposed at any suitable angles and offsets to provide an effective multipoint electrical contact with the conductor. The insulated electrical wire assembly also may be carried by a wire support structure to facilitate insertion and removal of the insulated electrical wire assembly with the arrangement of insulation displacement members. The foregoing technique is applicable in a wide range of electronic devices and systems. However, it is particularly well suited for electronic devices requiring maintenance, servicing, replacement, swapping and other routine access or removal. For example, the present technique may be applied to components suitable in several applications or locations within a network.
In one aspect, the present technique provides an electrical connector comprising a first insulation displacement member disposed at a first angle and a second insulation displacement member disposed at a second angle. The first and second insulation displacement members also comprise conductive blades configured for contacting a conductor disposed in an insulative material.
In another aspect, the present technique provides an electrical wiring system. The system comprises a plurality of insulation displacement members disposed at desired angles for electrically contacting an insulated electrical wire assembly. An electrical connector is also coupled to the plurality of insulation displacement members for electrically coupling the insulated electrical wire assembly to a desired device.
In another aspect, the present technique provides a method of coupling an insulated electrical wire assembly to a desired device. The method comprises angularly piercing insulation of the insulated electrical wire assembly in a plurality of locations. The insulated electrically wire assembly is also electrically contacted in the plurality of locations.
In another aspect, the present technique provides a method of forming an electrical connector for coupling an insulated electrical wire assembly to a desired device. The method comprises providing a plurality of electrical connector members comprising wedge-shaped cutting members. The method also includes disposing the plurality of electrical connector members in desired angles relative to an axis extending through the wedge-shaped cutting members.